


detours

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>train hopping; transfer blindly from train to train and see just where you end up</p>
            </blockquote>





	detours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheckersXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/gifts).



> i can never pass up an opportunity to write these four doing things together, regardless of whether it's gen or otherwise. i know it may not fit exactly what you were thinking of with 'team bonding' but it seemed appropriate of a summer break with these four so i hope you enjoy still.

And, in the end, the entire debacle is Matsukawa’s fault.

Sure, Iwaizumi had been the one to suggest that they do something together for the summer break. Sure, Oikawa had suggested they visit Tokyo and see what the city had to offer compared to their country-boy lives. Sure, Hanamaki had suggested that they each have a day to choose what they do together. But everything had been going great until Matsukawa opened his mouth.

They’d had no trouble getting accommodation, finding cheap options in the form of backpacker dormitories for four in Tokyo, and the trains were scarily on time considering the immense number of people moving through a single train station at any given moment, and, given how big the capital is, there was more time spent deciding what not to do from their wishlist than not (their first three days alone found them in Ueno Park, with Oikawa wanting to visit the National Science Museum and Iwaizumi wanting to visit the zoo and Hanamaki wanting to visit the temples and shrines in the park’s reaches as well as the nearby Ameya Yokocho, streets of shops and stalls teeming with nightlife and food and crafts and games). Even their fourth day began well, bright and early, in Akihabara with maid cafe breakfast, an hour each in Animate and Mandarake, and then bouncing between arcades in search of their favourite Love Live girls.

And then Matsukawa had, what he called at the time, a ‘brilliant’ idea. An idea involving an empty afternoon, loaded train passes and a sense of adventure (Matsukawa’s words, no one else’s).

“I don’t know what his problem is. The view of Fuji from here is amazing.”

Hanamaki could strangle him. He really could. He’d mourn the loss of his best friend, really, and the loss of a good teammate and a tag-team partner to ruin their friends’ lives with, but somehow he feels like it would be worth it as some sort of retribution for getting them stuck in the ass-end of Yamanashi three hours away from their hotel (their _belongings_ ) in Tokyo.

(And the three hours wouldn’t have been all that bad, if it weren’t for the fact that their last chance had pulled out of the station only minutes before they realised just how stuck they were.)

“Well, his phone battery did die after we passed the Kasei station,” the wing spiker points out instead as he drops to sit down beside their bags. Gray eyes wander from watching the middle blocker taking photos of the setting sun behind the nearby mountain to look instead in the direction their companions had headed off to (one needing space, one intending to offer some sort of comfort). “How much money do you have left?”

Matsukawa, distracted by the sudden question, glanced back over his shoulder. His eyebrow raised for a moment and then lowered, followed by a few seconds of silent mental calculations. “In my wallet, maybe thirty-thousand?” He wasn’t entirely sure. “More in my account for next week.”

“Then you can pay for a hotel for us in Otsuki.” Iwaizumi’s voice leaves no room for question as he announces his return, alone, and the expression on his face matches his tone, unshifting even as Matsukawa simultaneously questions the statement and refuses it. “It’s your fault we ended up here. Then you need to lend your battery to Oikawa ‘cause his parents will be trying to call him soon.”

For a moment, the middle blocker considers refusing (after all, he wasn’t the one who chose the last train that lead them to this point, and Oikawa was the one who ran his phone battery down so quickly with watching all the videos he saw on Twitter, and it was Oikawa who had forgotten his own external battery back at the hotel, and they could always just use Iwaizumi’s phone to call the Oikawas instead), but the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes, sharper and colder than he’s ever really seen them outside of a match, has him agreeing almost immediately and moving to retrieve the device from his bag.

“Next train to Otsuki is in ten minutes,” Hanamaki offers to break the tension, only briefly looking up from the glowing phone screen in his hand before he looks down again. Best to avoid eye contact with Iwaizumi at the moment. “And there’s a backpackers there with space for four.”

It seems enough to pacify the ace and prevent the situation from building any further, but the air is still thick between all four of them the entire train ride and through searching for the backpackers that Hanamaki had found and through the profuse thanks to the house mother who had stayed up late to make sure the four lost teenagers had a roof over their heads for the night.

Hanamaki shares his wall charger with Matsukawa out of pity (the external battery still tight in Oikawa’s grip) and Iwaizumi offers up a part of the boarding costs (always the kind to feel bad for someone to pay his entire share) and a little extra on top as thanks to their host. Matsukawa buys them all dinner from the local convenience store and promises that the following day will also be considered his in terms of deciding what to do, so that the other three can still have full days for their plans. They fall asleep with little conversation.

(Oikawa wakes the middle blocker not long after three, eyes red and stinging and bags forming beneath them from the lack of sleep, and he mumbles out an apology for his early outburst which Matsukawa can barely understand. He manages, somehow, and responds by shifting over a little on his mattress and allowing room for the setter to share.)

Iwaizumi apologises in the morning with breakfast from the same convenience store, and Hanamaki adds to the offerings by buying snacks for the train ride back to Tokyo. Oikawa treats himself to souvenirs so he can at least have something positive out of the stressful detour.

By the time they reach their hotel again that night after exploring Shibuya, the entire ordeal is a joke to laugh about over dinner.

Two days later when Oikawa’s phone dies while they’re in Kamakura in Kanagawa, Matsukawa wordlessly offers his external battery while Hanamaki jokes about calling his parents.

A week later, on their last full day in Tokyo, Matsukawa suggest train hopping to pass the time. Iwaizumi takes his train card and joins Oikawa and Hanamaki in leaving Matsukawa in Ikebukuro for three hours while they go to Shinjuku.

(Iwaizumi returns first to pick him up and buys him crepes on the way to rejoin the others as an apology.)


End file.
